


ride it, my pony

by LouisCutie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Evak sexytimes, Horny Isak, Isak's drunk, Isak's getting a lil kinky, Jealous Even, Lot's of kissing and fluff, M/M, Pony by Ginuwine, Porn With Plot, Protective Even, Smut, Strip Tease, cuddly boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisCutie/pseuds/LouisCutie
Summary: Isak hears “Pony” by Ginuwine start playing behind the door and an idea pops into his head. Immediately the younger boy commands, “Sit down.” Even eyebrows raise but he complies. Isak closes his eyes and starts feeling the music, the bass, the beat. If you’re horny, Let's do itRide it, My PonyMy saddle's waitingCome and jump on it . . .or Isak gets turned on by Even's protectiveness and gives him a strip tease.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Evak is fucking hot so yeah. 
> 
> Wrote this really fast so please ignore any grammar/spelling errors.
> 
> I live in America so I don't know much about Norway's customs, etc. so sorry if I get things mixed up a bit! 
> 
> Listen to "Pony" by Ginuwine to get the full effect.

It’s the first time they’re going out publicly as a couple. Isak and Even walk hand-in-hand down the snow-glazed street to Eva’s pregame party.

Isak smiles and looks down at their conjoined hands, “Urgh, my hands are fucking freezing! Shit.” He detaches his hand and claps them together in an effort to try and warm them up.

Even chuckles, “Hey. Come here.” Even grabs Isak’s clasp hands and brings them to his mouth. He kisses gently and blows warm breath between Isak’s fingers. “Better?”

The younger boy smiles and nods.

“Ok, then. Let’s party!”

*

Loud thumps of music blasts through the dimly lit room. Everywhere people are dancing, hooking up, drinking, fucking around.

One hour into the party and Isak’s wasted. He and Even were shoved multiple congratulatory shots from Eva, Vilde, Jonas, Magnus, Sana, and Mahdi as soon as they stepped foot in the door. After several shots together, Even declined anymore alcohol. Isak didn’t.

Even sits dazedly on the sofa while Isak trots to the kitchen to pour himself another shot.

“Babyyy,” Isak stumbles over to Even, “take another shot with mee!” He drops himself on his boyfriend’s lap while juggling two shots of strawberry vodka in his hands.

“I’m good, darling,” Even smirks and clutches his hands around Isak’s hips, “I like watching you like this. Fucking smashed and happy and loose,” Even moves his hands down from Isak’s hips to rub his thighs and grope his ass. “Look so hot.”

Isak giggles, thinks for a moment then downs the two shots and crashes his lips to Even’s. Isak violently makes out with the boy underneath him.

Even growls audibly as he tastes the bittersweet strawberry vodka on Isak’s tongue, “Fuck, babe,” The older boy grabs Isak and grinds their hips together, “wanna take you home.”

“Shit,” Isak moans feeling his boyfriend’s hard cock beneath his clothes.

“Isak!”

“Fuck off, we’re busy,” Isak spits out as he hears Jonas call his name.

“Seriously dude, I need your help. Eva blacked out. We need to get her to her room.”

Isak groans and detaches their lips, “Can’t Magnus help? Or fucking Mahdi?” He resumes kissing Even, thrusting his hips back and forth.

“Magnus is with Vilde somewhere and Mahdi is baked out of his mind. Seriously. Come on,” Jonas pleads.

“Fuck,” Isak looks down at Even from where he’s sitting on his lap, “I’ll be back. Don’t move.” He presses one last desperate kiss to the side of Even’s neck then his lips before sauntering away.

*

After helping Eva to her room, Isak stops at the kitchen to get himself another drink. While pouring fruit juice over a shot of Double Cross vodka, someone bumps into him. Isak’s red Solo cup tips over and the alcoholic liquid floods the marble counter and seeps to the floor. Isak flinches as drops of the red mix splash onto his tight skinny jeans.

“Woah, sorry, sorry.” Isak turns to the guy and recognizes him as a third year prick who’s in his Bio class.

“It’s okay,” Isak grabs a napkin and starts wiping his pant leg.

Third year suddenly grabs the napkin out of Isak’s hand and starts wiping up and down his thigh. Isak can see third year staring at his hard-on (that developed earlier by Even rubbing his and Isak’s groins together) through his jeans so he awkwardly steps away, “Um . . . it’s cool.” He resumes pouring his drink while fourth year hovers over him.

“What are you drinking?”

Isak can feel his hot breath on his neck, “Uh . . . juice and vodka.”

There’s a moment of silence. Isak finishes up his drink and is about to step away when third year puts his arm around his shoulder, “Look, I hear you’re a fag now.” He leans in close to Isak’s ear, “Wanna get out of here and fool around in my car?”  

“Ehm . . . no. I have a boyfriend.” Isak tries to step away but third year grabs him by the hips.

“C’mon, he doesn’t have to know. We could go upstairs for bit.” Third year moves his hands to grab Isak’s ass, “Wanna blow me off, hmm? Bet you’re gagging for something stuffed in your mouth.”

“Fuck off.” Isak tries to push him off but before he can do anything, a strong force behind third year yanks third year’s shirt and he falls to the ground.

“What the fuck dude!” His mouth agape, Isak looks up and sees a fuming Even with his jaw and fists clenched.

Even crouches down next to third year’s fallen body, “Don’t ever put your disgusting hands on my boyfriend again.” Even grabs the collar of third year’s shirt, hoisting him up so he can whisper harshly, “I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I separate your head from your neck.” Even forcefully shoves him back and stares him down with venom before he scurries away.

Isak stands frozen, stunned.

Even’s cold gaze turns soft once he looks as Isak. He shuffles over and puts his arms around him, “Are you okay, babe?”

Isak stares deeply at Even still shocked at what had just happened. “Fuck . . . that was . . . so hot.”

Even raises his eyebrows when Isak suddenly pulls his face towards his and collides their lips together.

The couple stumble blindly downstairs into the basement’s bathroom. Isak jumps into Even’s arms, wrapping his legs around his ass once Even closes the bathroom door behind them. Even groans catching Isak and backs him up against the wall. Isak presses white hot pecks one after the other over his boyfriend’s mouth. Even takes control, slowing the kiss down. Instead of frantic and messy, their kiss becomes deep, slow, sensual. Even tongue-fucks Isak’s mouth in time with his thrusts against Isak’s crotch.

Isak pulls away from their suctioned lips to gasp for breath, “Oh god, that was -- y-you . . . he nearly shit himself because of you. Never seen you like that before. Fuck.”

Even turns and presses Isak against the door, Isak still hanging on Even. Even hums in appreciation and licks around Isak’s neck. “Did it only for you, Isak. No one talks to my baby like that.”

Suddenly Isak hears “Pony” by Ginuwine start playing behind the door and an idea pops into his head. “Argh, too hot. Let me down.” Even carefully places Isak on solid ground. Immediately the younger boy commands, “Sit down.” Even eyebrows raise once again but he complies and sits on the toilet. Isak closes his eyes and starts feeling the music, the bass, the beat.

_I'm just a bachelor_

_I'm looking for a partner_

_Someone who knows how to ride_

_Without even falling off_

Isak pulls off his shirt and pants teasingly slow leaving him in only black tiny boxer briefs. He saunters in between Even’s legs and rolls his hips. Even swears under his breath, watching his boyfriend carefully as he gives him a strip tease. Even’s cock becomes impossibly harder watching his boyfriend grind and roll his ass.

_Gotta be compatible_

_Takes me to my limits_

_Girl when I break you off_

_I promise that you won't want to get off_

Isak climbs on top of Even, straddling his lap. He nuzzles Even’s face while peppering bites and licks across the older boy’s neck.

_If you’re horny, Let's do it_

Isak rolls his hips on Even’s lap.

_Ride it, My Pony_

He rubs his torso against Even’s while moaning lowly.

_My saddle's waiting_

Even brushes his hands across all across his back and down to his ass.

_Come and jump on it_

Even dips his fingers below the waistband of Isak’s briefs.

Isak pulls back from Even’s neck and starts grinding down sensually. He tugs Even’s shirt off, exposing warm skin. Isak presses his nose against Even’s and stares into his eyes sex-hazily. He starts mouthing along to the song:

“ _If you’re horny, Let's do it_

_Ride it, My Pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it”_

Isak drops to his knees in front of Even and slowly unfastens the button on his jeans. He pulls the zipper down and reaches his hand out to cup Even’s cock. “S-shit! Baby. So good to me, so good for me.”

_Sitting here flossing_

_Peeping your steelo_

_Just once if I have the chance_

_The things I will do to you_

Isak smirks reaching forward, pulling his briefs down so his cock can spring free. After leaning forward, Isak kitten licks the pre-cum-slick head. He immediately feels Even’s fingers digging into his sweaty hair.

_You and your body_

_Every single portion_

_Send chills up and down your spine_

_Juices flowing down your thigh_

_If you’re horny, Let's do it_

_Ride it, My Pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it_

The younger boy places a small kiss on the tip before fully engulfing Even’s thick member. Isak’s eyes water as he struggles to fit all of Even in his mouth.

_If you’re horny, Let's do it_

_Ride it, My Pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it_

Isak sucks hard while bobbing his head and looking up to see Even’s head thrown back, his eyebrows crinkled, his mouth formed in a perfect ‘O’.

_If we're gonna get nasty, Baby_

_First we'll show & tell _

_Till I reach your ponytail_

_Lurk all over and through you baby_

_Until I reach your stream_

_You'll be on my jockey team_

Even thrusts his hips up, making Isak gag as his cock hits the back of his throat, “Fuck, sorry babe.”

“Again,” Isak demands through a raspy, fucked-out voice.  

_If you’re horny, Let's do it_

_Ride it, My Pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it_

Even tugs at Isak’s hair, “What?”

_If you’re horny, Let's do it_

_Ride it, My Pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it_

“I said again. Fuck my mouth.” Isak feels Even’s cock twitch at his words.

Even thrusts his hips once, twice, three times before yanking Isak off and coming loudly across his face. White streaks paint his nose, cheeks and closed eyelids, “Isak!”

_If you’re horny, Let's do it_

_Ride it, My Pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it_

Even admires Isak’s come-stained face as his cock twitches at the sight. He and Isak breathe harshly for a moment before he grabs a towel and cleans his boyfriend up but not before Isak sticks his tongue out and licks his lips, tasting the unique bitterness. Even pulls Isak on top of his lap, wrapping his arms around him, “That was so good, darling. Shit, can’t believe how slutty you are, giving me a strip tease.”

Isak purrs at the compliment and nuzzles his face in his boyfriend’s neck, breathing in his boyfriend’s musky scent.

“Gonna take you home now. Wanna fuck you nice and slow and hard. You’ll be begging to come. That sound good, yeah?”

All Isak can do is stare through half-lidded lazy eyes, nod, and whisper, “You should shove third years to the ground more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> evenheartsisak.tumblr.com come say hi :) 
> 
> xxx


End file.
